


Accept Me

by ASchwartz33



Series: Tumblr Gift Fics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Kakashi brings his boyfriend home to meet his father.Part of my 50 follower giveaway on Tumblr!Written for @stillnotovermylordsixth
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Tumblr Gift Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673569
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Accept Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillnotovermylordsixth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotovermylordsixth/gifts).



> Prompt request: Hi! :D so... I'd go crazy happy to see an au where Kakashi introduced Tenzo to his dad as his bf and Sakumo was thrilled but also in super-embarrassing-dad mode the whole time XD
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! @kakayamaforever

Kakashi paused, staring at the steps leading to the front door of his childhood home. Was he ready for this? Would this really be okay? 

A warm hand encased his, bringing his attention back to Tenzo, standing silently beside him with a fond smile on his face. 

"It's okay. This is going to be perfect." The brunette spoke softly, bringing Kakashi's hand up to place a soft kiss on his wrist. 

Kakashi smiled back at his boyfriend. Tenzo was always there to support him, and he couldn't be more thankful. His confidence was renewed, remembering now why he had wanted to do this in the first place. Tenzo was important to him. More important than anyone Kakashi had ever been in a relationship with. He was ready for this to be permanent, and this was the first step. 

"Okay. Let's go." He replied, voice steady as they ascended the steps together. Kakashi opened the door, not surprised even a little to find it already unlocked. 

"Dad?" He called out as they entered the building. 

"Kakashi!" He heard his father shout out, just before the excited man practically ran around the corner. Kakashi was immediately swept up into a full body hug, one that took his feet off the floor a tiny bit. "Dad! Put me down!" He grumbled, but still hugging his father in return. It had been a whole month since he had come back to visit, and he had missed him. 

Sakumo released his son, turning immediately towards Tenzo. "And who is this?" He asked with a smile, looking between the two expectantly. He could tell just from the glint in the man's eyes that he already had a suspicion about their relationship. Kakashi simply didn't bring people back out to his hometown. He was far too private of a person for things like that. 

"Dad, this is Tenzo. He's my boyfriend." Kakashi announced, honestly not sure how his father would react. Kakashi had never officially told his father that he was gay, but it was fairly obvious throughout the years that sakumo knew anyway. Still, there was a part of Kakashi that was terrified that his father would react poorly.

Sakumo immediately moved forward, sweeping Tenzo up in the same style of hug that he had greeted Kakashi with. "Tenzo! It's so wonderful to meet you! I'm Sakumo." 

Kakashi smacked his hand to his forehead, blushing a bit at his dad's excitability. Tenzo however, had one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen on the man. He shouldn't have been so surprised about that. Tenzo hadn't ever really had a family, so this whole thing must have been amusing. 

"Nice to meet you, Sakumo." Tenzo greeted happily once his feet were back on the ground. "I see where Kakashi gets his vibrant personality from!" He replied with a laugh. Kakashi shot him a flat look at the joke, but Sakumo laughed loudly. 

"Oh man, you're funny!" Sakumo bellowed. "You're a keeper!" 

Kakashi felt like his face couldn't get any redder. He loved his father. In fact, he was one of Kakashi's closest friends… but he could be a bit…  _ much _ , sometimes. He did not care for the secrecy Kakashi had built his personality around, and made it a personal goal to try to bring Kakashi from the shadows. 

Sakumo left his arm around Tenzo's shoulders and walked him around the corner to sit on the couch. Tenzo shot Kakashi a reassuring smile as they went. 

"So how long have you known Kakashi for?" Sakumo asked as they disappeared around the room. Kakashi waited a moment, trying to catch his breath a bit. He wasn't sure why this whole thing had been nerve-wracking for him. His dad was a great guy, and so was Tenzo. There was no reason for them to dislike each other. Kakashi made an effort to calm his nerves and followed the duo into the seating area. 

"We've only been dating for six months, but I've known him for several years now." Tenzo replied with a smile, patting the seat next to him to get Kakashi to sit down. 

"Oh, let me get you boys some coffee. I have a pot ready." Sakumo commented happily, moving quickly into the kitchen before either of them could protest. 

Tenzo had obviously noticed his discomfort with this whole situation. The younger man reached over, threading their fingers together tightly. "Your dad is wonderful." He spoke softly, rubbing the back of Kakashi's hand with his thumb. 

Kakashi breathed a small sigh of relief. He knew that his dad was great, but hearing Tenzo confirm that he felt the same way meant a lot to him. "Thanks, Tenzo." 

The man huffed a small laugh. "You shouldn't worry about this so much. He's a great guy, and obviously cares about you a lot. There's nothing he wouldn't support you in. Even I know that."

Kakashi smiled fondly at his boyfriend, happy to have someone like Tenzo around to keep him safe and grounded. 

"Aren't you two just the cutest." Sakumo announced quietly, much closer than either of them had noticed. Kakashi blushed again, releasing Tenzo's hand to snag one of the cups of coffee that his father was holding out. 

After that, Sakumo spent a good chunk of time getting to know Tenzo. They talked about his job, his degree in architecture, and just about everything else they could think of. Sakumo also spent a lot of time telling Tenzo about himself as well. It was way more relaxing than Kakashi had expected. He couldn't help but smile at the way his father and boyfriend were getting along so well. If he didn't know better, he would have guessed that they were old friends. 

Finally, Tenzo excused himself to use the restroom, and Kakashi was left alone with his father. 

"I like Tenzo. He's a nice boy." Sakumo said with a smile. Kakashi blushed for the millionth time that afternoon, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks, Dad." 

"He must be really important to you, for you to actually bring him all the way out here." Sakumo spoke quietly, watching his son over the edge of his coffee mug. 

Kakashi nodded absently. "He is. I… I was thinking of asking him to get hitched, you know." 

Sakumo's grin was larger than any he had ever seen. "I'm proud of you, son. He's great. I'm glad you've found someone to share your life with." 

There was a moment of silence before his father spoke again. "There was a good chunk of time where I had thought you had closed off your heart. I'm happy to see that isn't true." 

Kakashi fought hard to keep his eyes from watering. 

"Me too." Kakashi admitted quietly. "Tenzo kind of forced me to change that." 

Tenzo returned from the bathroom, and seeing Kakashi's watering eyes, grew concerned immediately. Kakashi smiled at him, and the worry shifted to fondness as Tenzo settled on the couch next to him. 

Kakashi and Tenzo ended up staying until dinner time, and Sakumo happily treated them to a meal at the restaurant down the street. After a few drinks and many embarrassing stories, Tenzo and Kakashi were ready to head back to their own home. 

Before they could leave, Sakumo gave Kakashi a crushing hug, one that warmed him from the inside but also left him gasping for air. "Dad, you're squishing me." Kakashi whined, until his father finally let him go to give Tenzo another hug. 

"Welcome to the family, son." Sakumo said proudly. Sakumo kindly said nothing about Tenzo's watery eyes, instead telling them that they had better not wait another month to stop by again before sending them off with smiles on their faces. 

  
  



End file.
